This invention relates to a lifter for removing lids, and in particular to such a lifter which is adapted for operation on containers having self-sealing reusable lids.
Large containers or buckets having self-sealing reusable lids are commonly employed for foodstuff or similar items which cannot be exposed to air. Containers of this type are sold under the trademark NORPAK.
While containers of this type are widely accepted due to their reclosing feature, they are quite difficult to open due to the stiffness of the lid and the pressure exerted on the catch elements both of which are necessary for self-sealing. While the lids can be pried loose without damaging them, it is difficult to do so and it can only be accomplished with great exertion and under the threat of injury if the prying tool should slip.
While lid lifters utilizing the fulcrum principle of the present invention have been provided in the past, they are adapted for other applications and are not capable of being used for removing lids from containers of the class described. Lid lifters of the prior art are shown for example in Green, U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,448, Standish, U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,629 and Baily U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,315. All of the prior art lifters are intended for removing lids from canning jars of similar containers and do not provide the necessary attachment hardware to transfer the force necessary for removing lids from containers of the subject class; nor do they provide the particular lifting action necessary to lift the rim of the lid simultaneously outwardly and upwardly to unseat the catch elements.